<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Dragon's Wings: Dream Remembers by SunFlarerito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419581">On Dragon's Wings: Dream Remembers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito'>SunFlarerito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Dragon's Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream remembers, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Memories, Realization, UNO, dragon - Freeform, frienship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece I wrote for AzureDiamond51's upcoming On Dragon's Wings AU. Go follow and give them some clout.</p>
<p>In this piece:</p>
<p>Dream doesn't remember his past. He doesn't remember his friendships, his life, anything. Ever since the serum has changed him, he's only been half the person he was before. George and Sapnap have been trying hard to adjust to this new life with one of their friends as a humanoid dragon. George, desperate to try and get Dream back, decides to play a game of Uno and the results... turn into a miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Dragon's Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Dragon's Wings: Dream Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/gifts">AzureDiamond51</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George picked up a tiny box of cards and sat down on the ground near his couch. He shook the box and the cards fell onto the ground. He pats the cards, getting them even and sets them into one pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” George called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s ears perked up from the room he was in when he heard ‘Dream’. He had recognized that tone in George’s and Sapnap’s voices as his name. He wasn’t exactly sure why that was his name. They just called him by that when they wanted to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to where George was, his tail slithering across the floor, and stared at him as George placed a pile of seven cards in front of himself and did the same directly across from him. He gestured for Dream to sit down behind the pile of cards, which he did. George placed the rest of the cards in between them and flipped the top card over. A green card with a seven pasted onto it showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tilted his head in confusion. George saw how confused he was and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called Uno.” George looked up at Dream. “Pick up your cards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced at his cards and picked them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t show me!” He said quickly. Dream raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and turned the cards to face him. George chuckled. “Sorry. You just don’t want to show anyone your cards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Dream asked squinting at the cards in his claws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uno.” George said again. “The point of the game is to get rid of all seven of your cards first. Once you reach only one card left, you yell Uno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Dream looked up from his cards to George, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of the game.” George explained. “It basically keeps your hand safe.” Dream nodded slowly, still not understanding it. George could tell by the look on his face that he was confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best way to learn is to get into it.” George pointed to the card on the ground. “That’s a green seven. In Uno, you can only play the same color or number as the card placed down.” George raised two fingers for the options and smiled at Dream. “I dealt so it’s your turn first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked at him then back at his cards. “So, a green or seven?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” George’s face lit up with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked at his cards and saw he had a green eight. That would do, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would this work?” He placed the card down. George’s smile increased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Exactly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s tail flopped with excitement as he played his first card.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now in this game,” George placed down a different looking card with a squiggly arrow on it, “there are some special cards. This one is called a reverse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it reverse the play?” Dream studied it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” George smiled again. “You’re getting it!” Dream chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So since it’s a reverse, I get to go again and your turn is skipped.” George looked at his cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s unfair.” Dream snarled at the reverse card, flicking his tongue at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be, but that’s the point of the game.” He smiled at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfair kindness to each player?” Dream tilted his head. That seemed like a weird game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… yes.” George shrugged. “We used to play this game a lot before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off and Dream knew what he was thinking about. He didn’t want to address the elephant in the room. Dream and his big wings, with no memory of his life before. Dream wished he could remember these people. George and Sapnap have been so kind to him ever since they met him in the warehouse. Well, technically they already met him, but Dream didn’t know them. He didn’t remember them. They were different from the scientist that tortured him and brought him kindness which was something he had never experienced before. Or maybe he had. He didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sighed in defeat. He just wanted his normal life back, like these ‘friends’ of his said all the time. The way he acted sounded derpy and fun. The weird things they did sounded so stupid it was hilarious. They have inside jokes that Dream doesn’t understand but he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe playing Uno was a good way to go. He could at least start here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George placed down another card. “Your turn.” He looked up at Dream who stared at the card placed down. A yellow eight. Dream looked at his own hands and realized he had a funky looking card in his deck too. It was also the same color as the previous card.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed down the yellow skip. “What is this?” he asked George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed. “It’s a skip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No further explanation was required. Dream got what he did to George and started to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn again!” He stuck his face into his cards, trying to hide his smile. George laughed and shook his head as it really wasn’t that funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played through the rest of the game, having little laughing fits where Dream screwed George over or George screwed Dream over. The plus twos were by far the worst card in the entire deck and Dream got flustered everytime it was played on him, but would wheeze every time he played it on George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near the end of the round, they were both low on cards, George looked up from his cards at Dream, a cheeky grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dream asked. “I swear if it’s another plus two!” He pointed one talon at him sternly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” George continued to smile. “It’s so much worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What could be worse?” Dream asked as George pulled the card from his deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to tell me what you think it is.” He placed the card down on the deck. “Uno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared at the card George had placed down. It had a black background with the colors, blue, green, red and yellow, like a wild. Dream could get that, but it was a weird wild. It had plus four drawn on it. Dream’s wings fluttered back as he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A draw four!” He stared amazed at angrily at George. “There’s draw fours in this game!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed. “Yes. Now you must draw four.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so unfair!” Dream gestured to his one card he had left in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You win some, you lose some.” George shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream struggled to find the words to express his anger. He flapped his wings and slashed his tail instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George just laughed. He picked up the card he placed down and his smile fell into a neutral pose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We played this game a lot and this card,” He turned it so Dream could see it in all its glory. He hated how the glory was played against him. This glory he particularly hated, very much. “This card was the devil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it.” Dream agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Sapnap and I would spend hours yelling at each other in this game. We would curse, most of it coming from Sapnap’s mouth as he was the most picked on.” George smiled as he looked at the card. “You were so rude to him, giving him plus twos over and over again. Then he’d play a reverse and I’d be screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled. “That really happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded. “I didn’t think the time would go so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream knew what he was talking about. George didn’t expect his friend to die. Even though Dream was right here in front of him, he had no recollection of George or Sapnap in his life at all. He had wings and a tail, horns on his head, scales on his body. He wasn't the normal human friend they had before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were playing, George thought he had all the time in the world. He didn’t have to care about one of his friends being taken away, because he didn’t think it would happen. They were in the moment, screaming at each other over some paper cards. Nothing could go wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would always play this damn card at the end.” George sighed and it pulled Dream out of his thoughts. Dream looked back up at him. “It would always screw me and Sapnap over.” He put the card down. “You were a master at this game Dream.” He sighed and pulled himself into a hug. He rested his chin on the knuckles on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced at his face. His expression was so cold, as if those memories sunk in the arctic waters. He just cradled into himself, no longer maintaining eye contact. Dream’s wings lowered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wanted his friend back. Dream didn’t blame him, he wanted him back too. He wanted so desperately to hug George and comfort him like he used to, however he did. He wanted to joke around with George and Sapnap with Uno like they used to. He just wanted to feel the memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wasn’t clearly feeling it, so Dream turned his attention to the draw four in the pile. He barely placed his claws on the gentle card, turning it so it faced him. The colors popped out from the otherwise plain card. Dream ran his talons over the draw four.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>+4,+4,+4. Draw four. Pick up four cards. Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream don’t you dare do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehehehehe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“George, he’s gonna do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream! Don’t!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry George.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“DREAM!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draw four.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words came hurtling at him like a stampede. He was shot back by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those voices. All he heard was voices. He saw nothing but black fading to white then white fading to black, but those voices… he knew those voices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up at George. His accent could be heard from anywhere. He could speak in a crowd and Dream would know it was him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s sass could never be unrecognizable. He was such a chaotic being and that leaked into the words he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dream’s voice. His own tone. He heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I never said those words. I never spoke to Sapnap and George playing Uno. This is my first time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked back at the card and more voices came flooding back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream! What the hell!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehehehe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You kettle bitch.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehehe. Uno guys.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh. You’re so annoying.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got a play Sapnap?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell am I supposed to do!? You already dicked me over with your two plus twos.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehehe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn Dream and his damn plays and his damn draw fours in this damn game.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If Bad was here, he slap you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Bad isn’t here, is he!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch your tone, you muffinhead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hahahaha.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes blinked open. He knew that. He knew that moment. He just couldn’t grab a hold of it. It was like a paper of vital information, flying just above his head in the wind. He jumped and leaped to get it, but the wind kept throwing it about. It was unreachable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wouldn’t give up though. That was something of his. It was a memory. And multiple others could follow as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up, hand outstretched, trying to grab a hold of this part of him he had long since lost. He jumped up, his wings flapping to get him higher, his tail flapping like a propeller. And he grabbed it. He held onto it. He held it close to his heart. He breathed in the warmth it gave him. He let it embrace him, as feelings came back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything came flooding back like a tsunami. His thoughts struck him like a truck. He was washed over with relief, love, care, kindness, friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered. He remembered it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draw four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wings fell into him. His tail laid still. He gasped as his chest moved up and down. Shock and realization was frozen on his face. George was distracted by Dream and looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, are you ok?” He sounded concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream felt happiness wash down him. He cried a little and he covered his mouth as he made a little sound of joy. George only tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening?” George asked Dream. He moved his hand away from his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grabbed the draw four card and held it softly in his talons. He weeped a little and swiped a tear from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at George. “Damn Dream with his damn plays and his damn draw fours in this damn game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s face went from confusion to overlapping joy and shock. His mouth fell open and he struggled to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-ho-how do you know that?” His expression didn’t change. “That happened-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before the dragon.” Dream finished. George stared at him, jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked up at him and smiled. He placed the card back on the pile. “Draw four.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s shoulders fell and he struggled to catch his breath. He cupped his hands over his mouth and squealed a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s tail had started to bounce up and down like when a little puppy was just given a treat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-George.” Dream said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had tears streaming down his face. He was smiling. “Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GEORGE!” Dream bounced up and tackled George to the ground. He pulled his friend into a tight hug, wrapping his wings and tail around him. He stuffed his head into George’s shoulder and cried a little more. “I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George grabbed onto his friend tight and didn’t let go. He was crying with joy. Their tears were hot as they fell down their faces and dripped onto each other’s clothes, but they didn’t care at this point. Dream remembered. That’s all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard a door close and Sapnap came walking out of the room he was taking a nap. He looked groggy and half dead, with his hair an absolute mess on his head. He had a blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. His face was in a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is with all the screaming?” He mumbled, still clearly tired. “I was taking a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream exited the hug with George, wiping a tear from his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAPNAP!” He yelled, following it by jumping up on his friend, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Sapnap yelped as the dragon creature pulled him to the ground. They landed with a thud on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” Dream pulled his friend into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow.” Sapnap tried to sit up, but had difficulty with the dragon wrapped around his neck. “What is happening?” He shook his head. He looked up and saw George come over to them. He turned to Dream, still deep in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Dream’s voice was muffled by Sapnap’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just taking a nap.” Sapnap turned to George. “What does he mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap saw the tears of happiness in his eyes. George didn’t cry over everything. This was serious. This was something to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap thought for a moment and it clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Sapnap. He missed him before. Before everything happened. Before the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s face fell into pure joy. He turned to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gasped and hugged his friend as tight as he could. Dream gripped him tight, afraid that if he let go, he’ll lose him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed you.” Sapnap started to tear up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed George’s hand and yanked him into the group hug with them. Dream clutched both of his friends and wrapped his wings around them. He wanted to feel this forever. He never wanted to lose this moment, these feelings. He wanted the warmth he felt to never leave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to stay here, with his friends. He wanted this moment to last forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest piece I wrote for the On Dragon's Wings AU. By far one of my favorites, as well as the Transformation scene. Make sure to follow AzureDiamond51 so you can read On Dragon's Wings when it comes out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>